


Teal

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Stuff, Work In Progress, idk - Freeform, incest? ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly Destiel<br/>Some rape/incest<br/>Dark story<br/>Stuff<br/>High school AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal

Cas didn't know why he had blue eyes.  
The rest of his family all had some shade of green. Even his estranged mother seemed to have olive colored eyes in the few pictures they had of her.  
He had convinced himself it was because he was special. Now, standing in front of those giant doors, watching all the other students walk in, he didn't feel special in the least. Why couldn't he have been homeschooled for freshman year like his brothers?  
"No stopping it now." he sighed. "Here we go." He grabbed onto the big silver door handle and pulled it open. Just as he was about to step inside, someone tripped into him and knocked him over.  
"Hey, watch where you're-" Cas stopped. He was staring up into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. Even greener than Michael's.  
"I...I'm sorry, I should've looked, I, I..." Castiel stammered.  
"Hey, pal, it's alright, it was my fault anyway," said the owner of the green eyes, stooping to help him pick up his things. He was a muscular boy, tall, tan and lean, with hair that couldn't seem to decide whether it was brown or blond, every time the boy shifted his head, the sun bounced off it in a different way. He gave Cas a smile, handed him his collected books and binders, and said, with a wink, "Guess I'll see you around," and then sauntered off towards the rows of lockers. Cas bent to pick up his backpack, never taking his eyes off the boy. God, what a babe. What I'd like to do to him... Cas stopped himself mid thought. What? No. He told himself he would stop this "queer" business. It's just a phase, right? Although, the boy was pretty good-looking. Cas shook his head and attempted to think about other things. But the image of those green eyes was already burned into his mind.   
***  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
Castiel turned. He was in the middle of putting his things into his locker. His partner hadn't arrived yet.  
Standing in front of him was a familiar, acne-ridden face.  
Lucifer Nicholas, his bullying cousin. Yes, his parents actually named the kid after the devil.  
"Looks like we're locker partners, Ass-tiel." Lucifer said with a smirk.  
Cas checked his schedule. No, that couldn't be right! He couldn't be partnered with this jerk, he wouldn't stand for it!  
"This has to be a mistake! The point of locker partners is to meet new people, the school knows we know each other! This has to be a mistake."  
"Nope. I'm your partner. No mistakes, blunders, or snafus. You can go complain to the guidance counselor if you want, but you're probably not gonna get far. Do you mind if I keep my drugs in here?"  
Cas just stared. "I can't be kept here with you," he muttered, then stormed off to the guidance counselor.

***  
"There has to be someone else." Castiel argued.  
"I'm sorry, but there isn't any. There were so many new freshman this year that we had to pair up everyone. Just be glad you're not one of the lucky ones that got two partners," the lady at the desk, Mrs. Baczkowski, said, while glancing over at a locker with three students at it, two of them passionately mashing their faces together.  
"Can I not be switched with anyone? There's absolutely nothing you can do?"  
"We don't really like to switch this early in the game." She saw Cas's look, then added, "Look, honey. Just stick with him for a couple weeks, then come see. He's your cousin. He can't be that bad."  
"You have no idea."


End file.
